Division of Social Sciences
Areas of Concentration *Anthropology *Economics *History *Political Science *Psychology *Sociology *Social Sciences Courses Offered Anthropology Fall 2011 *Ancient Mesoamerican Civilization *Introduction to Cultural Anthropology *Method and Theory in Archaeology *Peoples and Cultures of the Middle East *Contemporary Anthropology of Africa *Early Cultures of the Old World *Textile Internship at the South Florida Museum *Anthropology, Social Justice, and the Law Economics Fall 2011 *Introductory Microeconomics *Introduction to Macroeconomics *European Economic History *Political Economy *Intermediate Microeconomics *Developmental Economics *Public Finance: Government Expenditures *Game Theory History Fall 2011 *Modern European History I (1648-1870) *American History Survey: Pre-Colonial to 1865 *Western Monasticism in the Middle Ages *South Asia and the Medieval World *South Asia after Independence *Native American History: Pre-Columbus to the Removal Era *The Eraly Crusades *The United States in the World Political Science Fall 2011 *Introduction to American Politics *Introduction to World Politics *Transition from War to Peace *Money and American Politics *The Political Economy of the Global Environment *Transitions to Democracy in Comparative Perspective *Power and Public Policy in the U.S. *Politics of China: Communism and Change Psychology Fall 2011 *Introductory Psychology *Research Methods in Psychology *Informal Education Laboratory *Biological Psychology *Human Sexuality *Psychology Senior Seminar *Topics in Developmental and Social Psychology *Topics in Cognitive and Social Psychology Sociology Fall 2011 *Introduction to Sociology *Social Theory *Urban Sociology *Social Movements I *Introduction to Research Methods *Women and Work *Collaborative Solutions to Environmental Problem Solving Faculty Anthropology Anthony P. Andrews - Professor of Anthropology Uzi Baram - Professor of Anthropology; Director of New College Public Archaeology Lab Erin Dean - Assistant Professor of Anthropology Gabrielle Vail - Adjunct Assistant Professor of Anthropology Maria Vesperi - Professor of Anthropology Economics Ray Burgman – Adjunct Assistant Professor of Economics Richard D. Coe - Professor of Economics Catherine S. Elliott - Professor of Economics (Retired) Tarron Khemraj - Assistant Professor of Economics; William G. & Marie Selby Chair Mayya Sengupta - Visiting Assistant Professor of Economics Frederick Strobel - Professor Emeritus of Economics Patrick Van Horn - Assistant Professor of Economics History Carrie Beneš – Associate Professor of History Andrew de la Garza - Visiting Assistant Professor of History Lazlo Deme - Professor Emeritus of History Justus D. Doenecke - Professor Emeritus of History Brendan Goff - Visiting Assistant Professor of History David Harvey - Professor of History; Chair, Division of Social Sciences Robert Johnson - Associate Professor of History Thomas McCarthy - Assistant Professor of History Lee D. Snyder - Profesor Emeritus of History Political Science Frank Alcock - Associate Professor of Political Science Arden Calvert - Adjunct Instructor of Political Science Keith Fitzgerald - Associate Professor of Political Science Barbara Hicks - Associate Professor of Political Science Eugene Lewis - Professor Emeritus of Political Science Christopher Marcoux - Visiting Assistant Professor of Political Science Maureen McArthur-Hart - Adjunct Assistant Professor of Political Science Joseph Mink - Assistant Professor of Political Science Richard Skinner - Visiting Assistant Professor of Political Science Psychology Dr. Michelle Barton – Associate Professor of Psychology Dr. Gordon Bauer – Professor of Psychology; Peg Scripps Buzzelli Chair Brooke Butler – Adjunct Assistant Professor of Psychology Charlene M. Callahan - Associate Professor of Psychology (Retired) Dr. Steven Graham - Assistant Professor of Psychology Dr. Heidi Harley - Professor of Psychology Sociology David K. Brain – Professor of Sociology Emily Fairchild - Assistant Professor of Sociology Sarah Hernandez - Associate Professor of Sociology Laura Hirshfield - Visiting Assistant Professor of Sociology Other Nat Colletta - Adjunct Professor of International Studies Duff Cooper - Adjunct Assistant Professor of Quantitative Methods Category:Staff Category:AOC